


Good Night Radio

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can’t help the things you do when you're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Radio

 

 

It’s a slow night in the usual bustling Seoul. There a few cars driving on the slick pavement, but there are no signs of people around the metropolitan plaza. The gentle rain pitter patter on the windows as a R&B track played through Kyungsoo’s headphones. A song that Kyungsoo enjoyed to hear as he sways in the swivel chair and mouths random lines from the broadcasted song.

**[♬](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNBD4OFF8cc) **

_I been thinkin' bout you_   
_You know, know, know_   
_I been thinkin' bout you_   
_Do you think about me still?_   
_Do you, do you?_   
_Or do you not think so far ahead?_   
_Cause I've been thinkin' bout forever_

He looked out to the window and can his own reflection amongst the streaks of water. As he continued to bob his head to the music, he adjusted his knit sweater and a stray strand of hair using the window like a mirror. His rounded glasses droop a bit so he pushed them back to the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

Kyungsoo checked the time and there is room for one more song before his radio show ends. On the other side of the studio the producer, Chanyeol notified him that he is leaving first. He trusted his friend enough to wrap things up on his own. He has been doing this radio show for almost six months now. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind since it is Christmas Day. He doesn’t really have any plans tonight and knew Chanyeol’s boyfriend, Baekhyun is probably waiting for him. His manager stayed and opened the door to sit by him. “Even though it’s Christmas you still want to work,” chided the man.

Kyungsoo chuckled and simply shrugged. “It doesn’t feel right not doing my usual radio show on Thursdays, Joonmyeon hyung. Plus there’s plenty of people out there like me who are spending it alone.” Joonmyeon sighed and kindly smiled at the younger. “You’re too kind, Kyungsoo.” He tried to playfully punch Kyungsoo in the shoulder but misses for the other is quick to dodge it.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Look who’s talking. You can leave too, hyung. If you go now, you can still make it to that party you told me your wife’s family is holding. I’ll take it from here.”

“But Kyungsoo…are you sure you don’t want to join us at our party?”

The said man shook his head and grinned. “Hyung. Really, it’s fine.” Joonmyeon finally gave in and managed to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair. “Alright, alright. Don’t forget you have a schedule in the morning.”

“Don’t worry, pops! I’ll make sure to be up bright and early.”

“I may be older than you by a few years, but not enough to be your dad…” Joonmyeon’s face grimaced at the mental image he currently has. He rather be seen as an older brother. “That’s just…weird. Have a Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo gave him a cheeky smile and returned the greeting. The song conveniently ended once Joonmyeon left the studio and Kyungsoo adjusted his headphones. “Once again that was another personal favorite of mine, ‘Thinkin Bout You’ by Frank Ocean…yaaa~…looks like it’s time for me to go. Time flies when we share more memories together. Thank you all for listening and as always I’ll be back next Thursday. Now I know I’ve been avoiding holiday songs this whole time, but I’ll squeeze one in anyways. Take it as a little gift from me to you. On that note, this is D.O. wishing you a good night and have yourself a very warm Christmas.”

Unbeknownst among the current listeners they were getting to hear Kyungsoo’s latest ballad first. A soft voice that sings about heartache and yearning for someone else during the winter. He smiled to himself as he let the song play and stood up from his chair to stretch his tired muscles. Kyungsoo chuckled when he can see the chat room for the radio show is being flooded with messages related to the song. He checked his phone out of habit and he noticed a message from his manager.

**Myun Hyung**

When you said you had a surprise for the end of the show I didn’t know it was going to be your new song

**Dyo**

I knew you’d say no, so Chanyeol and I kept it a secret

**Myun Hyung**

You little rascals. Talk to you in the morning

**Dyo**

Send my regards to your wife and family!

Kyungsoo sat back in the chair as he listened to the soothing song. This time Kyungsoo worked on everything by himself. It’s nerve wracking to reveal a song he has composed from start to finish. For the past few months, this song was like his baby. Although he hasn’t necessarily experience heart break from a break-up like the song indicated, his heart did yearn for someone. His childhood friend, Jongin instantly came to mind. The muse for his new song for all of Korea and soon the rest of the world to hear.

He hoped Jongin was doing well. When he first moved to Seoul, he would always talk to Jongin every night. Hearing his voice calmed his mind and Jongin’s encouraging words always made him happy. Kyungsoo didn’t expect to gain popularity early on as a solo artist. At the time, Korea mainly listened to pop music. He still thought he is lucky to have the opportunity to do what he loved most and have several people who support him.

Maybe it was the influx of changes that grew them apart. It wasn’t intentional. Kyungsoo understood Jongin has his own life. He recalled the last time he spoke to Jongin was about a year ago. The younger hadn’t recovered from his back injury caused by a car accident during their high school years. In spite of the treacherous weather, Jongin was driving home from Kyungsoo’s house. He didn’t want to leave his baby sisters alone since his mother had an overnight shift at the local hospital.

Where Kyungsoo’s passion was singing, for Jongin it was dancing. They used to attend the same performing arts academy after school. Jongin would always show him a new ballet move to impress the shy and quiet Kyungsoo. The aspiring singer wished he could have even half of the confidence Jongin exuded while performing.

Kyungsoo knew Jongin was not the type to point fingers but to himself. It pained him to see Jongin accept the possibility of never being able to dance again. He pushed his dreams aside like an abandoned box of toys in the attic. They knew he had no choice but to work after graduating high school while Kyungsoo attended university in Seoul. Jongin could only work at the local factory to help support his widowed mother and younger sisters. Jongin could’ve gotten a better job in Seoul though that would take time away from his family. It was admirable how devoted and selfless Jongin is.

Despite being younger than Kyungsoo, he had to mature a lot sooner. Kyungsoo could remember how hard it was for sixteen year old Jongin to become the head of the household while mourning his father’s unexpected death. Kyungsoo knew he was guilty of telling Jongin his worries when the younger had plenty of his own. Kyungsoo was accustomed to Jongin’s caring heart, appreciated every kind gesture, and sincere words. He won’t deny that he is proud of Jongin or that he loved him all these years. He still does.

Kyungsoo never had the courage to confess his feelings properly to Jongin. It was natural for Kyungsoo to fear the consequences. His personality just kept making him do shitty things. To know that there is a chance Jongin doesn’t feel the same has him biting his tongue. Kyungsoo pathetically whined at himself as he left the empty building. He was excited to show his new song and now he’s like some angsty teenager who can’t get their life together.

On the quiet drive back to his condo he laughed to himself. He should have put more effort to keep in touch with Jongin. He owed Jongin much more than that. Kyungsoo didn’t have any real hardships growing up and when he saw the opportunity to make his dream as a singer come true he took it. He left the small town that held all of his happy memories. He had left Jongin.

Yet every time Kyungsoo did an interview asking about his childhood he hoped Jongin has read it. Whenever he made an appearance on television he hoped Jongin was watching. Hoped he turned up the volume for the entire town to hear Kyungsoo’s voice when his songs played on the radio. Kyungsoo greedily wished Jongin was still actively supporting him. He doesn’t want to know how he would react if Jongin had forgotten him. Kyungsoo took out the key in the ignition after parking in the complex garage and sat there. It’s still raining and he watched the few droplets cascading down his windshield.

Why should Jongin even keep caring about him? He told himself over and over that he cared about Jongin but he didn’t initiate any contact for a full year. Jongin hadn’t contact him either. He childishly defended himself in that aspect. It hurted to know there is a part of Kyungsoo telling him Jongin shouldn’t be obligated to be there for him anymore. This whole time Kyungsoo was busy doing all the taking and not enough of giving back. It’s an ongoing mental battle for Kyungsoo. He has all of these assumptions swarming in his mind and they’re making him feel like a tea kettle ready to whistle.

Kyungsoo hastily got out of his car when he felt a certain sting in his eyes yet the pang in his chest lingered. He took the elevator up to the penthouse as per usual. It’s silent again and Kyungsoo can’t take it how suffocating it is. As the elevator reached the top floor he let out a dejected sigh.

He walked to the end of the hallway and punched in his code. Kyungsoo is again greeted with complete silence. It shouldn’t bother him at all but it does. He never thought he could feel so empty. The dead silence is continuing not to do him any good. He trudged to the dining room with no care about his surroundings.

Kyungsoo opened the special liquor cabinet to grab a glass and went to the kitchen to grab some ice. He mentally noted to have Joonmyeon place a mini ice maker nearby. He readily brushed off the thought because that is completely unnecessary and him being more of an ass. Kyungsoo put a few ice cubes in the glass and took a deep breath as he returned to the cabinet. He absentmindedly opened his favorite brand of scotch and filled the cup to the brim. He blankly observed the cup before drinking a good amount of it.

For a moment he is distracted and doesn’t have a certain bronze skinned dancer on his mind. Kyungsoo almost dropped the glass when he found a shadow on the wall that wasn’t his. He cautiously turned around with mouth agape when he saw Jongin standing in front of him. Jongin walked toward him and he looked even more breathtaking the last time they met. The younger had also matured physically and the small smile on his face had Kyungsoo’s cheeks burning up.

“Hey Soo.” Jongin’s voice sounded much deeper and huskier, making Kyungsoo weak in the knees. He doesn’t notice when Jongin set down the glass on the dining table or when he is dragged to the living room illuminated by a small table lamp. Kyungsoo’s mind has yet to wrap around that Jongin is here in his home. His breath hitched when he could feel a warm hand on his cheek. Fingers softly padding along as his own eyes are sporadically about.

“Surprise?” said Jongin meekly. It caused Kyungsoo naturally snort and somehow they ended up laughing together. “How...how did you find out where I live?”

“I asked your mom if I could get in touch with your manager.” Kyungsoo slowly nodded as his eyes narrowed down to slits. No wonder Joonmyeon readily left the studio earlier. Jongin now has the hand that touched Kyungsoo’s face on the back of his neck. Kyungsoo shook his head and frowned at the lost of its warmth.

“Why are you here, Jongin?”

Jongin bashfully gazed at him and Kyungsoo can feel as if it were just yesterday that same look was due to being caught eating the elder’s share of ice cream. A random parallel, Kyungsoo noted but it still made his usual stoic expression soften.

I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you so much. “I live in Seoul now. I’m finishing up my first year at Seoul Arts.” Jongin bit his lip, an old habit when he is nervous. He honestly wanted to surprise Kyungsoo and tell him the good news about him being casted for a gig at the city’s famous art center. It was a secondary role, but could give Jongin his big break in the contemporary dance world. He was aware him unexpectedly showing up at Kyungsoo’s condo after a year was irrational however it didn’t stop him.

“You’re going to school again?...That’s...that’s great, Jongin! I knew you could do it. I bet you’re the star of your class.” A shy smile creeped on the younger’s face. He likes it when Kyungsoo praises him. “Thank you, Soo.”

“For what? I’m only stating the obvious.” At first, Kyungsoo was worried how he would react towards seeing Jongin again. He really wasn’t in the right state of mind earlier yet Jongin sat beside him like the good ol’ days. It’s odd, Kyungsoo thinks. Jongin’s actual presence calmed him more than he had expected. He stood up to offer Jongin a drink and the younger replied he can’t drink alcohol since he is currently training.

“Silly, I didn’t mean that. I have your favorite strawberry milk in the fridge. Want me to get you some?” Jongin timidly nodded as he rested his arms onto his lap. Kyungsoo walked over to the kitchen to grab the drink. He honestly prefered melon over strawberry milk. He only drinks strawberry because it reminded him of Jongin.

Their fingers brushed against each other when Jongin accepted the drink. A brief moment that made both of them feel a special connection. Kyungsoo had forgotten how nice it was to even just touch Jongin. He cleared his throat before sitting down as Jongin poked a straw inside the carton. The younger innocently drinking as he looked up at Kyungsoo. It has the other fighting the urge to ruffle Jongin’s hair or give his cute face kisses.

Jongin set down the milk carton on the coffee table and looked at Kyungsoo. He moved closer to him on the couch. Close enough for their knees to be touching. “Kyungsoo….I have...uh...something to say to you.”

“Oh...what is it?”

“I just wanted to say thank you...all this time you were always there for me..and now I finally got a shot to pursue my dream again. I know we haven’t been talking to each other lately. It’s my fault, really. You’re this big star now and I’m still ordinary Jongin from the countryside.”

“Jongin, don’t say that. I should be the one thanking you. I didn’t have to go through such a hard life like yours but I spent most of my time bitching how difficult becoming a solo artist was. Since the day we met it was always me who needed your help.”

“Soo, you had your fair share of hardships too. Don’t lie to me. Even when your parents divorced and separately got remarried, you didn’t even attend your own mom’s wedding...and you love your mom to bits. You spent it with me instead because that same day my dad died. That’s not the only time you’ve helped me…”

Jongin already had his hands resting against Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The touch warm on his fingertips. He leaned forward and stopped when their breath mingled.

“What can I do to help you understand?...To prove how much you mean to me?”

Kyungsoo instantly kissed him. The sudden action caused Jongin’s eyes to widen but as he felt soft, plush lips against his own they soon closed. Each contact of their lips were slow, still testing the waters as they shared their first kiss. Jongin gasped when he felt a tongue swipe at his bottom lip. His lips part enough for Kyungsoo to dart his tongue inside.

The wet muscle dragged along his teeth to the inner wall of his mouth and then to his own tongue. Their tongues curiously danced together. It was a mix of milk and scotch which would normally be a disgusting mix but they didn’t mind. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer as he allowed the younger into his own mouth. Jongin tentatively entered Kyungsoo’s mouth as he explored every crevice like how the other had done before. He broke away for a moment to bite and pull on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. Jongin groaned as Kyungsoo settled onto his lap.

They continue kissing, this time much messier and filled with need. Kyungsoo had his hands running through under Jongin’s sweater, fingers pinching at the dusty nipples. Jongin bucked his hips as Kyungsoo continued fondling them until there were pert. The younger retreated from the kiss to bite and suck on Kyungsoo’s nape.

Kyungsoo soon leaned close enough for their erections to be touching each other. He grinded onto Jongin’s groin and they both moan at the friction. Kyungsoo continued to bring his hips forward, making small breathy noises. Jongin gripped his ass tightly as he lifted up his hips. They rubbed against each other and it has Kyungsoo spewing curse words when he can tell that he’s close.

“J..Jongin…”

“I know, Soo. Me too.”

Kyungsoo sucked on Jongin’s lips as his hands cupped the younger’s face. By now Jongin had taken the lead and rubbed against Kyungsoo so hard the elder could barely think straight. Kyungsoo broke away from the kiss as he let out a loud moan. His orgasm had him harshly tugging at Jongin’s hair. A few more thrusts and the expression of pure bliss is apparent on Jongin as he climaxed as well. They looked at each other as they try to regulate their beating hearts. Though they both know it won’t ease any time soon. Kyungsoo sighed into the chaste kiss they shared after.

“I love you, Jongin...so so much.” Kyungsoo is on the verge of tears because he doesn’t want this moment to end. He’s afraid that this is all a dream and when he wakes up in the morning the only thing keeping him company is his misery. Jongin is there to wipe away the tears that finally fall down as he tried his best to stop his own. He gingerly kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I love you too. Always have, always will….I’m not going anywhere.” He tenderly patted Kyungsoo’s back as the other continued to cry in his arms. Kyungsoo had felt so sorry for what he had done. He doesn’t know how he got so worked up into second guessing Jongin’s feelings for him. He had been a fool. He was selfish in thinking he was the one who didn’t deserve Jongin. Being the older person, Kyungsoo had felt obligated to make a decision for the both of them but it was without Jongin’s consent. Jongin needed him just as much too. After realizing it, Kyungsoo promised to never live in doubt and to appreciate for what they have. It was that night, Kyungsoo had learned to believe their love will now conquer over anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been quite busy lately so I had to cut this a bit short :c I legit write from scratch all of these oneshots and finish them within in a day. I'm crazy, I know. I linked Frank Ocean’s live performance on SNL cause it’s honestly still one of my faves. "Thinkin Bout You" is another song I wish Kyungsoo would sing. The list is neverending


End file.
